<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beca Mitchell is lost. by Ilovetoread2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687268">Beca Mitchell is lost.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoread2019/pseuds/Ilovetoread2019'>Ilovetoread2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Conrad just by name., Gen, Just something that popped up in my brain.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoread2019/pseuds/Ilovetoread2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is on her way to her girlfriend, but what happens when she get lost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell &amp; Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beca Mitchell is lost.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I did while I was bored out of my mind, and sleep deprived. It probably sucks, so be nice? 😉😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a tiny badass girl called Beca Mitchell. She was on the way to see her girlfriend Aubrey Posen, when she decided to take a short cut through Conrad Woods.</p><p>It wasn't long before Beca got lost. She looked around, but all she could see were trees. Nervously, she felt into her bag for her favourite toy, BB, but BB was nowhere to be found! Beca began to panic. She felt sure she had packed BB. To make matters worse, she was starting to feel hungry.</p><p>Unexpectedly, she saw an dancing troll dressed in a blue a hoodie disappearing into the trees.</p><p>"How odd!" thought Beca.</p><p>For the want of anything better to do, she decided to follow the peculiarly dressed troll. Perhaps it could tell her the way out of the forest.</p><p>Eventually, Beca reached a clearing. In the clearing were two houses, one made from carrots and one made from doughnuts.</p><p>Beca could feel her tummy rumbling. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease her hunger.</p><p>"Hello!" she called. "Is anybody there?"</p><p>Nobody replied.</p><p>Beca looked at the roof on the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a whole house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.</p><p>A cackle broke through the air, giving Beca a fright. Chloe the witch jumped into the space in front of the houses. She was carrying a cage. In that cage was BB!</p><p>"BB!" shouted Beca. She turned to the witch. "That's my toy!"</p><p>Chloe the witch just shrugged.</p><p>"Give BB back!" cried Beca.</p><p>"Not on your nelly!" said Chloe the witch.</p><p>"At least let BB out of that cage!"</p><p>Before she could reply, Emily the dancing troll in the blue hoodie rushed in from a footpath on the other side of the cleaning.</p><p>"Hello Emily the dancing troll," said Chloe the witch.</p><p>"Good morning." The troll noticed BB. "Who is this?"</p><p>"That's BB," explained the witch.</p><p>"Ooh! BB would look lovely in my house. Give it to me!" demanded the troll.</p><p>Chloe the witch shook her head. "BB is staying with me."</p><p>"Um... Excuse me..." Beca interrupted. "BB lives with me! And not in a cage!"</p><p>Emily the dancing troll ignored her. "Is there nothing you'll trade?" she asked Chloe the witch.</p><p>Chloe the witch thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release him to anybody who can eat a whole front door."</p><p>Emily the dancing troll looked at the house made from doughnuts and said, "No problem, I could eat an entire house made from doughnuts if I wanted to."</p><p>"There's no need to show off," said the witch. Just eat one front door and I'll let you have BB."</p><p>Beca watched, feeling very worried. She didn't want the witch to give BB to Emily the dancing troll. She didn't think BB would like living with Emily the dancing troll, away from her house and all her other toys.</p><p>Emily the dancing troll put on her bib and withdraw a knife and fork from her pocket.</p><p>"I'll eat this whole house," said Emy the dancing troll. "Just you watch!"</p><p>Emily the dancing troll pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from doughnuts. She gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.</p><p>   And more.</p><p>      And more.</p><p>Eventually, Emily the dancing troll started to get bigger - just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more fork-fulls of doughnuts, she grew to the size of a large snowball - and she was every bit as round.</p><p>"Erm... I don't feel too good," said Emily the dancing troll .</p><p>Suddenly, she started to roll. She'd grown so round that she could no longer balance!</p><p>"Help!" she cried, as she rolled off down a slope into the forest.</p><p>Emily the dancing troll never finished eating the front door made from doughnuts and BB remained trapped in Chloe the witch's cage.</p><p>"That's it," said Chloe the witch. "I win. I get to keep BB."</p><p>"Not so fast," said Beca. "There is still one front door to go. The front door of the house made from carrots. And I haven't had a turn yet.</p><p>"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed Chloe the witch. "My game. My rules."</p><p>Amy the woodcutter's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give her a chance. It's only fair."</p><p>"Fine," said Chloe the witch. "But you saw what happened to the troll. She won't last long."</p><p>"I'll be right back," said Beca.</p><p>"What?" said Chloe the witch. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted BB back."</p><p>Beca ignored the witch and gathered a hefty pile of sticks. She came back to the clearing and started a small camp fire. Carefully, she broke off a piece of the door of the house made from carrots and toasted it over the fire. Once it had cooked and cooled just a little, she took a bite. She quickly devoured the whole piece.</p><p>Beca sat down on a nearby log.</p><p>"You fail!" cackled Chloe the witch. "You were supposed to eat the whole door."</p><p>"I haven't finished," explained Beca. "I am just waiting for my food to go down."</p><p>When Beca's food had digested, she broke off another piece of the door made from carrots. Once more, she toasted her food over the fire and waited for it to cool just a little. She ate it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.</p><p>Eventually, after several sittings, Beca was down to the final piece of the door made from carrots. Carefully, she toasted it and allowed it to cool just a little. She finished her final course. Beca had eaten the entire front door of the house made from carrots.</p><p>Chloe the witch stamped her foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" she said. "I don't reward cheating!"</p><p>"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was Amy the woodcutter. She walked back into the clearing, carrying her axe. "This little girl won fair and square. Now hand over BB or I will chop your broomstick in half."</p><p>Cloe the witch looked horrified. She grabbed her broomstick and placed it behind her. Then, huffing, she opened the door of the cage.</p><p>Beca hurried over and grabbed BB, checking that her favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, BB was unharmed.</p><p>Beca thanked Amy the woodcutter, grabbed a quick souvenir, and hurried on to meet Aubrey. It was starting to get dark.</p><p>When Beca got to Aubrey's house, her girlfriend threw her arms around her.</p><p>"I was so worried!" cried Aubrey. "You are very late."</p><p>As Beca described her day, she could tell that Aubrey didn't believe her. So she grabbed a napkin from her pocket.</p><p>"What's that?" asked Aubrey.</p><p>Beca unwrapped a doorknob made from doughnuts. "Pudding!" she said.</p><p>Aubrey almost fell off her chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THE END</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I OWN ANYTHING.<br/>ONLY A CRAZY BRAIN 🤪</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>